This invention has as its subject an improved machine for wrapping products such as candies and chocolates, substantially of parallelepiped shape. The wrapped products are destined upon completion of the individual wrapping operation to make up, placed one after the other, batches of a predetermined number of products according to, for example, Italian Pat. No. 703.098 in the name of the same Applicants as herein.
Each of the said batches is then passed to a machine on which the edible and confectionery products forming the batch are given a common overwrap in order to form what is known as the `stick.`